I'm a What?
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hermione Granger has been exhibiting some strange behavior that normal young people her age aren't. And then one day two professor show up and tell her the reason why. This is for the Ancient Runes: Runic Number assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This is story for the Ancient Runes: Runic Numbers assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The task I choose to write for was task two which was to write about someone who does not believe in magic. (At first.). I also did the extra Credit for Ancient Runes: Runic Number by writing from the PoV of Hermione Granger. This is my take on how Hermione Granger found out she was witch and that she was going to Hogwarts. So without further ado here is I'm a What?**

I looked at the oddly dressed people sitting across from my parents in shock. What had I just heard? My parents looked up hearing my startled gasp and motioned me to join them and the professors.

"Hermione," my mother said in that voice she uses when dealing with a particularly skitish patient, "we would like to introduce to some people, sweetheart." She motioned towards the oddly dressed people in the living room. "This is a Professor Minnie McGonagall and this is Professor Albie Dumbledore."

"Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore," corrected the woman sitting on my favorite green chair.

"That will be quite enough, my dear Professor McGonagall," the man spoke up. He turned towards me with a kind smile on his face. "We are professors from a special school, Hermione."

I nodded at the man, Albus Dumbledore, as though to say that I was following him so far. I looked between him and the other professor. They seemed to be dressed in the same fashion. Maybe it was the school uniform. But why would the teacher be forced to wear a uniform too? It was then that I noticed that the woman, Professor McGonagall was speaking now.

"...probably noticed that some strange things have been happening around you," she was saying when I tuned back into the conversation. "This is normal for young children around your age in the wizarding world."

"Excuse me," I cut across her quickly. "The what world?"

"The wizarding world, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said in exasperation that I hadn't been paying attention. "It's a world for people like you and me."

I gave her shocked look. "There's a world full of magical people?" I asked in total disbelief at this news. Witches and wizards were just figures in stories that parents told children to get them to bed. There was no such thing as witches and wizards. "Witches and wizards are just fairy stories that parents tell kids to get them to go to bed."

"Ah," said Professor Dumbledore, "is that what your parents have told you to believe? Or is that a belief that you came up with on your own, Miss. Granger? I can tell you it is unfounded."

"If witches and wizards are real prove it?" I said folding my arms across my chest. "Prove that what you have said is real and I will believe you." I knew that they couldn't. So I just stood back waiting to watch them fail.

Professor Dumbledore stood and pointed what look like a stick towards my book of fairy tales and then he said some nonsense word. "Accio book," he said calmly. I watched in amazement as the book flew into his hand. "Is this one of the book that gave you your mistaken view of witches and wizards?"

I nodded with my mouth hung open. I wasn't expecting either of them to be able to prove their claims were real.

"Hermione," my mother chided, "please stop being rude to our guests."

I quickly closed my mouth and took the book that Professor Dumbledore was holding out to me. "Thank you, sir," I said respectfully as I sat down on the couch between my parents.

"Now that you believe that wizards exist," McGonagall said. "Can we please continue on with your orientation for going to Hogwarts?"

I nodded and the orientation that they gave to young muggle-born witches and wizards continued in my living room. I was a witch and I was soon going to be going to my first year at school for witchcraft and wizardry. This was going to be really hard to explain to the rest of the family, I thought as I watched my parents sign papers to enroll into school.

 **I hope you all enjoyed I'm a What?.**


End file.
